<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Sol a Cada Dia by AstridEquinox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928598">Um Sol a Cada Dia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox'>AstridEquinox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWasTaken - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Car Sex, Demon!Dream, Demonnap, Demons, Double Penetration, Dream is Sapnap's boss, Gay Characters, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, Hell, Humans, I have many plans with the friend I created this with, Karl is only mentioned here as a character, Lemon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, Schlatt is only mentioned in this, Sex in a Car, Smut, and Sapnap is in love with him (Karl is a human while Sapnap is a demon), but Sapnap is "one in a billion" as he says, but also the prince of the Pride Circle in Hell, but he is a part of this AU that my friend and I have created, but he plays a bigger role later on, demon!Sapnap, gay relationship, he has previous trauma with loving humans, he is madly in love with Sapnap, he was reluctant to do so again, if I continue this AU, improvised, or perhaps 1 in 7.5 trillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last chorus before the bridge of the song, and if what Sapnap had already done wasn’t spicy enough, what he was about to do would surely take the cake. The raven thrusted against his pole a couple more times before jumping up, wrapping his thighs around it tightly as he spun at a quick pace down onto the ground. He landed such that he was lying on his side, his lower lip between his teeth as he stretched an arm out. He pointed directly at Dream, causing heads to turn. The blond’s eyes widened slightly, being surprised that he was now the center of attention, but they soon immediately darkened.</p><p>Sapnap knew how much Dream hated being the center of attention, but as of now he couldn’t exactly weasel out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um Sol a Cada Dia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_with_Anxiety/gifts">Max_with_Anxiety</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The multicolored lights changed from a dull red to a bright orange, the pulse and brilliance being akin to that of fire. Everyone turned their heads to look at the pole in the center of the room, the one on the largest stage. There was a show that would be performed that night, a show by one of Hell’s very own celebrities, and nobody wanted to miss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As smoke began to fill the room, a familiar silhouette could be seen in the midst of it, the figure being small yet wide and curvy. Sapnap was known for being a slightly heavier man, yet it was never perceived as a bad thing. He had gained his popularity in Hell over time — had utilized the right people to get the right deals — and as a result he had gotten to where he was today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap dragged his right leg forwards, letting his heeled boot clack loudly against the hard flooring of the platform. He continued the same pattern as he approached the pole: right, left, right, left. He could hear the crowd cheering as he came into the light, one hand curling around the cold metal. He let the other settle on his hip, spreading his legs apart so that he could look intimidating. This was nowhere near to being the first time that he had done this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon waited for the cheering to die down, eyes landing on one familiar face at the back of the room. Sapnap could see those piercing green eyes, the ones that bore into him like no one else. It was the man that had made him, the natural-spawning prince of pride that had taken a liking to him. Dream was a man that was known and feared by many demons, yet he managed to make those that he liked the most popular demons in all of Hell. Sapnap was lucky enough to be one of those people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Dream was watching him only spurred the demon to give it his all. He normally didn’t have to try to impress the regular guests, knowing all the slutty moves and tricks by heart, but with Dream it was different. With Dream he didn’t just have to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> a show, he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> the show. This was the man that had made Sapnap into what he was today, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music started, blaring loudly through the speakers around the pub. This was not Dream’s establishment — it belonged to the businessman named J. Schlatt — but this was just as important of a gig nonetheless. Sapnap didn’t want to have anyone underestimate him from this point going forwards. He was already successful with modeling, dancing, selling bodily fluids, and making various types of deals, but he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was never enough, and it would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough— not until Sapnap had the world in the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ja faz tanto tempo que nao</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vejo o sol com você</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hooked his leg around the pole, letting the hand that was curled around the top move higher so that it was above his head. He let his back arch, leaning back as he turned his head to gaze at the crowd. The first move was nothing compared to what he was going to do later on, but he could already hear the loud cheers and whoops coming from different demons all around the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aquele fevereiro</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carnaval não vou esquecer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap moved his free hand to come up and hook under the fabric of his cropped leather jacket, letting his fingers splay out over it. He closed his eyes, letting his lips part as he slid that hand down his chest. He looked like he was in the moment, behaved like that hand belonged to someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he let his fingers hook under the waistband of his tight shorts as he snapped it harshly against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O vento sopra leve</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E Leva tudo como tem de ser</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O tempo é sábio eu já não sei o que fazer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon pressed his thighs together around the pole, making sure to hold on with both hands now. He stared straight at the audience, eyes slightly lidded, then pushed himself up so that he could begin to climb the rod. He stared at Dream especially, giving three smooth movements before finding himself halfway up the pole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t miss the way that Dream’s eyes followed his form upwards, the man dragging his bottom lip in between his teeth. His hand was curled tightly around his wine glass, fingers digging into the ends of it. Sapnap knew how addicting he could be — how easily he could get any old demon wrapped around his finger — but Dream was not one of these people. Seeing the man react so subtly — even in this way — was a win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol a cada dia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cada dia um sol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol que tanto brilha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey, hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of Sapnap’s hands came off of the pole, back arching as he bent over backwards. He heard audible gasps around him as he spread his arms out, looking similar to that of wings as he used his thighs to sustain his weight. The man began to slide down the pole, reaching his arms out to the audience before bringing them back to his chest. He curled his right hand over his neck, letting the other slide down to his pelvis. The raven held that position for another minute, arching his back as he tightened his grip around his neck. He then brought both of his hands back up, gripping tightly onto the pole so that he could straighten his position and place his feet gracefully on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As vezes tento viajar,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas não vou em nenhum lugar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon brought both his hands up to his jacket once more, letting each of his hands find a spot on his collar. His fingers dug gracefully into the fabric there, legs dragging one in front of the other as he walked closer to the edge of the stage. The demon smirked and stomped his right foot on the ground once he was right at the front, rolling his neck sensually as he pulled both sides of the jacket out. The fabric flared around him for a moment before draping carelessly across his shoulders, Sapnap using his muscles alone to eventually get the overcoat off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Então, eu vou pro mar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pra poder me encontrar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched as Sapnap bent over, picking up the fallen jacket from the ground. His chest was now fully exposed, being shown through a mesh white shirt, cropped just above his midriff. His silver nipple piercings glinted in the dim light, the demon allowing the hand with the jacket to trail slowly up his leg. The crowd was speechless, as per usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E parecia que tudo que via lembrava você algum dia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>É eu já sabia, é a saudade de você</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap turned around so that his back was facing the crowd, showing the delicate arch of his spine. He still had fading hickeys and scratch marks from his many deals, showing off how much of a whore he wasl. If one of the demons was lucky enough, he or she </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to snag a session with Sapnap, for a price. Until then, the raven knew how to keep them coming back, throwing his jacket over his shoulder for someone to catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A vida são momentos, cada um tem seu valor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lembro bem daquele abraço na cachoeira, amor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile crept onto the raven’s face when he heard the shrieks, the desperate cries of the demons to even be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> his jacket. He turned around in one fluid motion, lifting his arms over his head as he jutted his right hip out. His perfectly shaved armpits were on display to the whole of the crowd; he didn’t shave because he felt like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but because he wanted to. Sapnap always preferred his skin to be smooth, and he certainly wasn’t the only one. His checkered belt sagged around his hips, resulting in his shorts loosening just slightly. The raven knew exactly what he was doing, glancing at Dream for confirmation. The blond simply flashed him a wink, causing a light blush to make its way onto the shorter demon’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Olha só mais uma vez, o sol apareceu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A luz dele não tem pressa, vem devagar pela janela</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap brought his hands back down, letting his thumbs hook under the waistband of his shorts once more. He didn’t snap the material against his skin this time, instead deciding to give the crowd a bit more of a tease. He stuck his tongue out, letting his hands push the fabric lower on his crotch. He allowed the hungry demons to see a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glimpse</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his v-line, the smooth and defined skin tapering towards what could only be left to the imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that wasn’t true. Sapnap was so popular that there were many demons who had seen  him naked and others who had been given the permission to snag an explicit recording of him during a deal. His genitalia was no secret among the crowds, and anyone that was curious enough to see him could pay good money or give him something that he wanted in return for a night together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap got his head out of its mind palace and refocused on what he was doing, remembering his promise to himself. He had to pay attention to every little thing that was in the routine, especially the parts of it that he was going to improvise. He wanted this particular show to be perfect for his boss and selling agent, Dream, so he had to give it his all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol a cada dia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cada dia um sol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol que tanto brilha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next chorus hit, Sapnap knowing exactly what to do. He sauntered back over to the pole, wrapping his arms around it, then brought his hips forwards in a sudden thrusting motion. He heard the surprised gasps from demons all around the room, not expecting him to suddenly switch from something suggestive to something </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> explicit. The demon rolled his hips against the pole, letting his eyes flutter with each burst of stimulation. Soft, breathy moans fell from his lips, the type that were so fake that they almost sounded real. Sapnap had a way with making every little thing that he did unbearably erotic, allowing some of his naturally producing pheromones to be produced in greater numbers. He knew what his aura did to others, and he was not planning on letting up on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey, hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol A cada dia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cada dia um sol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol que tanto brilha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the last chorus before the bridge of the song, and if what Sapnap had already done wasn’t spicy enough, what he was about to do would surely take the cake. The raven thrusted against his pole a couple more times before jumping up, wrapping his thighs around it tightly as he spun at a quick pace down onto the ground. He landed such that he was lying on his side, his lower lip between his teeth as he stretched an arm out. He pointed directly at Dream, causing heads to turn. The blond’s eyes widened slightly, being surprised that he was now the center of attention, but they soon immediately darkened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap knew how much Dream hated being the center of attention, but as of now he couldn’t exactly weasel out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream set his wine glass down on the table he was at, pushing himself up from the booth. He took slow, long strides towards the stage, watching as Sapnap beckoned him over by curling one finger towards himself. He didn’t know what the other was planning, but since it was Sapnap, he knew that it couldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a lot of obvious coaxing and subtle impatience, Sapnap got Dream up on the stage. He pushed himself up so that he was standing on his feet, taking the instrumental of the song to lead into what would be the dazzling finale of his number. The raven walked up to the blond, slyly wrapping his arms around his neck. Dream’s eyes flashed as he made his move, flicking down to gaze at his shorts, then back up to meet his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dreamie,” Sapnap whispered, voice hoarse from not speaking for a while. “You look very handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond’s hands settled on Sapnap’s hips, pulling them flush against his own, and for a moment the world seemed to stop. It was them, just them in this room, moving together to do a sensual dance. The moment didn’t last long, however, the setting coming back to Sapnap when Dream spoke back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re doing,” he growled, low voice sending shivers down Sapnap’s spine. “We both do. Don’t play coy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t get flustered often, but even when he did, he was always quick to regain his composure. He laughed light-heartedly, the sound resonating throughout the room. After he was done, he allowed himself to be brought closer to the blond once more, his lips brushing against his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Darling,” Sapnap purred, listening for the cue that would signify his next move in the dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas que vontade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daqueles dias no Caparaó</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fazia Frio, mas você sorriu</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the next beat hit, Sapnap turned himself around so that his back was pressed flush against Dream’s rock hard chest. He titled his head back, letting it rest on the blond’s shoulder as he moved one of his hands up and over to tangle in his hair. Dream grunted from the sudden movement, warm hands tightening on the skin of Sapnap’s hips. The raven had to force  himself to hold back a gasp, instead behaving just like he was meant to. There could be no room for errors during a performance: no genuine noises, actions, or slip-ups. This was the world — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> world — and everyone else was simply living in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Olha só mais uma vez, o sol apareceu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A luz dele não tem pressa, vem devagar pela janela.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabric moved against fabric, the denim of Dream’s casual jeans scratching the skin of Sapnap’s thighs every now and again. Sapnap flinched from the pain, but it certainly wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling. Nothing with Dream was ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact it was quite the opposite. Sapnap liked the pain that he was getting from the motions, allowing himself to alternate the height at which he was against Dream. Sometimes he would crouch just slightly to let the blond grind against his clothed ass, and other times he would stand back up and let the backs of his thighs be mutilated. It was painful, it was perfect, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sapnap was grateful for it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol A cada dia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cada dia um sol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol que tanto brilha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song was wrapping up now, in its last chorus. Sapnap knew that he had to make things interesting for his crowd, though if he was being honest, the only person that he was currently worrying about was Dream. Dream, with his soft blond hair, piercing eyes, and dazzling smile. The man that was the first to take his demonic virginity, the man that helped him to get to where he was now, the man that put </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the line so that he could have his success. Sapnap knew that he owed his life to Dream, and as much as the blond tried to be cold and distant towards him, he knew that Dream expected very little. The fact that this prince wanted almost nothing from Sapnap in return for him having all this fame and possibility was confusing to him, and this was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could do to repay Dream for his hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap allowed himself to turn around yet again, placing his hands on Dream’s hips. He smiled sweetly at the other man, now being almost eye level with him. The heels that he was wearing really did help to lower the height ratio, because without them it was honestly ridiculous how much taller Dream was than him. The raven tilted his head to the side, letting his lips touch the blond’s as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck! I’m so close, come on, take me, Sir!” He cried, causing there to be a raucous uproar from his audience. Sapnap chuckled under his breath, knowing how desperate these demons could be. It was not very hard for him to put on a show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His confidence was cut short, however, when he felt a tight hand curl around his throat. Sapnap’s eyes widened, flicking their focus from the crowd to back at Dream. He glanced down at the thick and calloused fingers, not squeezing, but the threat was still there. Sapnap’s jaw dropped, mouth hanging open, and Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sex demon that supposedly always thought one step ahead had been outplayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey, hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol A cada dia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cada dia um sol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um sol que tanto brilha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tilted Sapnap’s head up at the last chord, gazing into those shining eyes of his. He moved a hand up to tangle in the soft raven locks, tugging harshly at them. Sapnap felt his head forcefully being pulled back, exposing his Adam’s Apple, which Dream bent down to nip over. The crowd went wild at the display, seeing the normally quiet and reserved prince become so </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical</span>
  </em>
  <span> when around his client. Sapnap had always been one of his best workers — those were his own words — but Sapnap never expected him to show physical affections for him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dream didn’t seem like that type of person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt Dream’s hands moving their place on him again, one leaving his body altogether while the other curled tightly around his wrist. Dream lowered his voice as the crowd continued to cheer for the stripper, making sure that nobody else was able to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he stated, leaving no room for argument. Sapnap felt another shiver go down his spine as he was led off the stage, though he kept up his arrogant persona for his fants. Dream grit his teeth as Sapnap blew kisses to ones that were close by, even stopping in front of one particular man to reach forwards and gingerly caress his cheek. He was acting like a slut and he knew it, but it was part of his job, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream led Sapnap out of Schlatt’s establishment, the raven immediately catching sight of the flashy limousine outside. He wouldn’t put it past Dream to arrive at such an event in a flashy vehicle— he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prince of the pride ring, after all. It was only natural that the blond would show everyone else that they were less than him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men stopped right in front of the door leading into the back, Dream leaning forwards to hook his fingers around the handle. He pulled it open and held it that way for Sapnap, looking at him expectantly. No words needed to be exchanged for the raven to know what his boss was implying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap got inside of the vehicle without any further questions, immediately inviting himself to sit down on one of the long plush couches. Dream entered shortly after him, closing the door behind them. He turned to the wall that separated them from the driver, moving his hand to gently tap on it to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start driving back to my palace. Take the </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shivered, though he wasn’t cold. Dream was a pretty impatient person, or at least when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> patient he had a reason to be. He knew that the blond had plans for him as soon as he turned around, piercing green eyes meeting ruby red ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence, and it would have been awkward save for the buzz of the car as the engine sparked up. Both demons stared at each other, the taller’s gaze clouded with lust while the smaller looked to be slightly intimidated. Once the both of them could feel the car begin to move, Dream made his way up to Sapnap, sitting directly next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arm wrapped around Sapnap’s waist, causing the raven to look down. He folded one leg over the other, watching the thick, tanned fingers dig into the skin of his midriff. There were rolls displayed from how the raven was hunched over, but Dream didn’t care about those. In fact, the blond seemed to find the normal insecurity endearing. He let the tips of his fingers dig in between the creases there, causing Sapnap to flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are things with you and Karl?” The prince asked casually, acting as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>gently playing with the extra fat of Sapnap’s belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grit his teeth, knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why Dream had asked this question. Karl was a human that had summoned him, yet it was only because he had wanted a friend. While Sapnap could have easily forced him to make a deal or taken what he wanted via raping the other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> had compelled him to give Karl the benefit of the doubt, and he had been visiting him on Earth every day since. It was no secret that he had fallen for the human over time, and being a naturally-spawned demon, Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to know?” Sapnap inquired, immediately regretting his statement when he felt Dream’s fingernails scrape down the skin of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you want to tell me?” He retorted, turning his face so that he could look at the raven. Sapnap felt those green eyes on his, moving his gaze to meet Dream’s. As much as Dream tried to hide it, Sapnap knew there was a cocky smile hidden behind the apathetic expression on his face, and he didn’t want to know what Dream had in store for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven instead settled for trying to seduce him back, a common trick that he knew never worked. Dream would get what he wanted — he always did — but it was worth a shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap turned so that his torso was facing Dream’s, moving his arms up to wrap around his boss’s neck. He pulled Dream’s face down closer, pressing their foreheads together. “He’s not important,” he giggled, moving one of his hands upwards to tangle in those sandy locks. “All I care about right now is the handsome demon in front of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream huffed, a sound that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a chuckle. He moved his arm down from his waist to settle on Sapnap’s hip, his free hand moving quickly to do the same. “Is that so?” He slurred, warm breath hitting the skin of Sapnap’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” the smaller demon hummed, hooking one of his legs over Dream’s lap. He placed both of his hands on his shoulders now, pushing himself up so that he was straddling the other, crotches pressed against each other while he looked Dream in the eyes. Dream’s head was slightly tilted up, hands instinctively moving to cup around the cheeks of his clothed ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew what you were doing,” Dream continued, gaze flicking down to the skin at the side of Sapnap’s neck, “when you called me up to perform. You know that I don’t perform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap snorted. “You’re working </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Dreamie,” he preened, letting his right hand come up to hold the blond’s cheek, “show business is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are correct,” Dream agreed, leaning into the warmth of Sapnap’s palm, “but you are working </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. You realize that I can punish you if you mess up, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap whined loudly, letting his head fall forwards to rest on the blond’s shoulder. He breathed in and out, pressing his chest against Dream’s to let the other be closer to him. “I haven’t done anything wrong!” He insisted, fingers curling into the fabric of the prince’s green vest. “I was just doing my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sappy, Dear,” Dream rumbled, pulling his head up with a fair amount of force. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you need to be punished. You’re ignorant. You don’t know the difference between right and wrong. I need to teach it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven gazed into Dream’s cold eyes, his own blown wide. His boss was staring at him with a firm gaze, one that refused to break under pressure. Dream was strong — they both knew it — and Sanpap immediately felt himself melting under him. It was ironic, fire was his specialty, yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to be controlling it at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees, Babydoll,” Dream encouraged him, gesturing to the floor of the car. Sapnap looked down at where his feet were, groaning at the implication, but he didn’t argue. While Sapnap was normally either a cocky top or a bratty power bottom, Dream had the ability to reduce him into being completely submissive and needy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap let himself slink to the ground, moving himself so that he was on all fours. Once he was in a comfortable position, he let his legs fold over each other, sitting back so that his bottom was resting on the heels of his shoes. He kept his hands in his lap, watching Dream with a curious expression. He knew better than to try and do anything other than what the blond specifically told him to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Dream praised him, lazily reaching his arm over to the mini fridge that was next to the edge of the couch. He let his legs spread apart, giving Sapnap a better view of his clothed crotch. He didn’t spare the raven the barest of glances, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a bottle of Black Cherry Vodka. Sapnap recognized the brand immediately, Effen, as one of Dream’s favorites. The demon simply took the cap off and gazed back down at Sapnap, seemingly satisfied with his patience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be an Angel and suck me off, won’t you?” He cooed, using the nickname to create more irony. “If you’re nice and obedient, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll let you taste the vodka on my lips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gasped, nodding frantically. He knew that Dream was never the type to share, so the fact that he was offering to do so now was different. At this rate he didn’t care if it was a give-get relationship, all he wanted was to get a taste of that vodka, and more so feel those soft lips against his own. The demon let his hands come up, clumsily playing with his boss’s belt. Dream simply took a casual swig of vodka, swallowing as he tangled his free hand in Sapnap’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took awhile due to the shaking of his hands, but he eventually got Dream naked from the waist down. Sapnap looked up at the blond through wide eyes, already being used to his special power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was a shapeshifter, and he definitely used it to his advantage. He didn’t let just anyone sleep with him, but when he did he made sure he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>double</span>
  </em>
  <span> the package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap curled a hand around the base of both of his cocks, stroking them up and down. He could feel his fingers flexing and his hand working to push them both together, creating extra friction for Dream while making his own job easier. He tentatively let his tongue stick out, letting his head drop so he could run both of Dream’s tips across the muscle. Dream didn’t let out a moan — it was never that easy with him — but Sapnap was able to find satisfaction in the sharp breath that he took in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap teased Dream a few more times, letting his tongue circle over the heads of his cocks. He felt the blond begin to get erect in his hand, and he knew that was his cue to take things further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Dream had wished, Sapnap curled his lips around both of his cocks, holding them tightly together with one hand so that the stretch would be lessened. Dream was already well endowed with one dick, so the fact that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>made it even harder for his partners to be with him. Dream had told him multiple times that Sapnap was the best one that he had been with yet, and the raven couldn’t help but take pride in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed his tongue to slide over the sides of Dream’s skin, curling under the edges of his head and playing with particular veins. He even let his tongue push through the crease of the two appendages, making the stretch harder in width. Dream let out a soft groan when Sapnap did that in particular, and he knew that he was doing something right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt his jaw starting to ache after a while, but he didn’t pull off. He was used to this — used to the slight pain of sex — and the feelings of his partners often mattered more than his own. That was how it had always been if he wanted success— he had to please the other before himself. He decided to go about things the same way with Dream, keeping himself latched onto his cocks, but eventually felt himself being pulled off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath,” Dream ordered, “collect yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven was grateful for the break, but he would never admit it. He could never admit a weakness to a client. No stranger was to be trusted in Hell, and if Sapnap was being honest, he had to be wary about his closest friends as well. Anyone could betray you at an instant, and Sapnap was not about to be taken advantage of. Instead, he went along with what his boss wanted, though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust him </span>
  <span>as much as he hated to admit</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gazed down at Sapnap, taking another swig from his drink. He let his fingers curl under the underside of his jaw, tilting his face up and to the side. Sapnap shuddered as he felt the blond’s hand move downwards, fingers brushing the side of his neck. His warm hand eventually settled over one of Sapnap’s biceps, squeezing it tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time that you get this shirt off, don’t you?” He suggested, though the both of them knew that it was not a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded, pulling back and away from the other’s grip. He slid his hand under the bottom of the mesh tank, pulling it off and over his head. He threw it off to the side somewhere, hair mussed and bandanna slightly loosened. Dream’s gaze only seemed to bore into him more at the movement, taking in the sight of the other as he tried to fix his soft raven locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worker gazed up at his boss, waiting for the next instruction. Dream let himself fall back so that he was relaxed on the couch once more, acting entirely too casual for an embarrassing moment like this. “The rest. Off. Come on now,” he clicked his tongue, causing Sapnap to be ashamed of himself. How could he be so stupid? He was always one step ahead with his other clients, why couldn’t Dream be the same way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the answer but tried not to dwell on it, instead snapping his shaking fingers. He watched as a flame was ignited in his hand, one that he could manipulate and use to his liking. He lowered his wrist so that his fingers were pressing against the fabric of his belt, watching the fire engulf it and begin to burn the material into thin air. He maneuvered the fire all over his body, working at the other clothes that he had on. Eventually, he was completely naked, save for the heels that were still on his feet. Sapnap knew that his clothes weren’t gone — they would be transported to the closet of his fancy apartment — but he didn’t want to risk any magical malfunctions with the shoes that he so blatantly adored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Dream had benefits to being a demon, so did Sapnap. In his previous life, when he was once human, he had a lot of problems with his gender identity. He eventually found himself, determining that he was gender fluid. Luckily for him, it appeared that sort of thing had carried over into his demonic features, as he was blessed with having both the female and male genitalia. Unlike mutations on Earth that might hurt or need surgery to fix any sort of problem, there were none that he encountered with how he looked, and it only caused the once insecure human to be a confident, self-assured demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone loved the fact that he had both masculine and feminine traits. It was all over the news, but nobody treated him as well as Dream did. As much as Sapnap tried to pleasure the other and make him happy before anything else, it was clear that the blond wanted Sapnap to feel the same, though the way that he expressed it may not have been the best. Sapnap understood, however. It must be hard for the prince of pride to admit that he cares about someone else as much as he does about himself, especially when he is expected to put himself up on that pedestal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your mouth back on me,” Dream barked abruptly, and how was Sapnap supposed to say no to that? He obediently let himself lean forwards once more, taking both of Dream’s cocks in. He could feel the other man’s eyes all over him now, admiring every dip and crevice of his skin. He felt completely and utterly exposed (although Dream was not wearing anything from the waist down, he still had his collared shirt and vest on), but he supposed that it wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it only aroused him more than he already was, feeling his thighs begin to get slippery as his length stood proudly up against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let Dream take him, playing with his hair and carelessly sipping his vodka. He bobbed his head up and down, moved it side to side, let his tongue play around with the different parts of the obstructions in his mouth, but it was never enough. Dream hadn’t so much as moved since he had allowed Sapnap to suck him off, and he knew exactly what he was doing. Sapnap hated being desperate, he hated not being the one in control, but the things that Dream could do to him rendered him unable to think sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pulled off of Dream’s cocks, whining softly as he pumped his hand up and down. He looked up at the blond with lidded eyes, ones that were glazed with lust, and he could see  how the corner of Dream’s lip turned up with a hint of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sir,” Sapnap begged, something that he didn’t do very often, “I need you. I need you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gazed down at Sapnap, taking in the sight of him. Sapnap knew that he must’ve looked like a mess— drool sliding down his chin, face red and sore, eyes shiny from holding back the urge to cry… it was perfect. He would have normally shied away at such a prospect, not being used to being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he could allow Dream to see it. He could allow himself to lean into the man’s warm touch, his larger hand settling under his chin while his thumb traced his wet lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sapnap croaked, letting Dream hook the pad of his finger in the inside of his gum. “Dreamie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream said nothing, letting his calloused digit run down the side of his chin. Sapnap whined as he felt his own saliva being spread on himself, something so vile yet so </span>
  <em>
    <span>arousing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t know if anyone else would have carried that out in the same way that Dream did, the controlling way that he somehow still managed to do with love, the special way that he had for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sapnap would never take it for granted, not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven heard the clink of the bottle as Dream set it down, letting it rest on the top of the mini fridge for the time being. He didn’t seem to care about the possibility of it tipping over and shattering, only caring about the obedient celebrity in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you do to me,” Dream muttered, cupping both of Sapnap’s cheeks in his hands. He forced three fingers into his mouth, curling them under his bottom row of teeth. The raven felt his jaw being pulled down, forcing himself to be open for the other. He closed his eyes, simply allowing it to happen. “You make me breathless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was trembling under those strong hands, the ones that were gripping his face so delicately. He could feel the rough skin scratching against his own smooth cheeks, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that this was Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one taking him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the familiar weight being pushed into his mouth, replacing the fingers that were there. It inched in slowly but surely, Dream obviously wanting to make sure that he didn’t startle the smaller man. It wasn’t that Sapnap couldn’t take it — on the contrary, he could handle it like  a champ — but time wasn’t of the essence. Dream wanted this moment to last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap felt the heads of his cocks hit the back of his throat he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his nervousness peak, not having been able to do this with Dream in a while. Their sessions recently had been mostly about getting him to cum, collecting his saliva, and sometimes a bit of blood. It was surprising how demons became so quickly addicted to the fluids of a sex demon, and both Dream and Sapnap had their own personal jobs to attend to. Them being able to have this moment to themselves meant the world to Sapnap, and he was thankful that Dream was really taking his time with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Dream praised him, pulling his hips back before thrusting them in all the way. The push was strong but it wasn’t rough, instead being slow and steady as he forced himself all the way down Sapnap’s throat. The raven’s eyes shot wide open, tears slipping down his cheeks, but Dream lovingly thumbed them away. He cupped Sapnap’s face with one hand, moving the other behind him to undo the hair tie that kept it from falling in his face. Sapnap felt himself beginning to panic at the sudden gesture, but a simple coo from Dream as well as a boop to his nose instantly calmed him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the elastic was gingerly pulled from his hair, Sapnap could barely make out the warm smile that Dream flashed to him. Everything was blurry and it was hard to see, but he could still catch a glimpse. He loved the way that Dream looked at him, with a look that both said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you deserve the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. It was a look that he didn’t get from anyone else (aside from Karl, that is), and he would never forget it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream ran his hands carefully over Sapnap’s body, beginning to move his hips in and out at a constant pace. It was slow — so slow that Sapnap could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Dream as he dragged against the walls of his throat — but it was worth it. Just as Dream loved all of him, Sapnap loved him back, and they didn’t need to say it to know it. The feeling was always there, and the both of them knew that it was mutual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt more saliva gather at the corners of his mouth, eventually spilling out between the gaps. His jaw stretched a significant amount to accommodate Dream, thick trails of tears sliding quickly down the apples of his cheeks and dripping onto the floor of the car. Dream groaned once more at a particular thrust, managing to get all of himself buried deep in Sapnap’s throat. He held himself there for a minute, allowing the raven’s walls to constrict, then eventually pulled back when he felt the other begin to sputter and cough. It was rough but it was slow, cruel but loving, harsh but soft all at once. It was amazing, it was exceptional, and it was exclusively for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven could feel his erect length hit against his stomach again, the harsh slap causing a soft giggle to erupt from Dream’s lips. The prince eventually pulled away from him completely, watching as Sapnap gazed up at him with a fucked-out expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Sapnap sobbed, leaning desperately into his hand. He nuzzled the side of his face under it, akin to a dog, pushing his hand up with the bridge of his nose so that it could settle in his hair. Dream was slightly surprised but caught on quickly, tugging lightly at the longer black strands. “Close, getting close. Need it, need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream grinned as he heard Sapnap beg, the sound being pitifully charming. He decided not to let his precious little demon wait any longer, pulling his hand back from his head. Sapnap’s eyes widened and he lurched forwards, but a certain look from Dream reassured him that he was going to be taken care of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap waited patiently as Dream positioned himself, making sure to get completely naked first. His fingers worked nimbly at the buttons on his vest, undoing them so that he could slide the fabric off of his shoulders. When he was done with that, he did the same thing with his white polo, quickly getting that off as well. Before Sapnap knew it, he was staring at a naked man— a perfect one that just so happened to compare to Michelangelo’s statue of David. His eyes flitted quickly over the various scars on his chest, meaning that it wasn’t perfect, but that was alright. Dream was perfect for</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that was what mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up,” Dream bellowed. Sapnap didn’t hesitate, placing both of his hands on the ground so that he could push himself up onto wobbly legs. It took him a few tries to regain his balance, feet being slightly sore from being in the heeled boots so long, but it would soon be worth it in the end. Dream wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s waist, pulling the other closer so that he was flush against his chest. They were standing up in the middle of the car now, the blond pressing his forehead against Sapnap’s as he took a moment to admire him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moment was cut short, however, when the car seemed to hit a certain bump in the road. The sudden movement caused Dream to fall back, landing on the soft couch, while Sapnap tumbled down towards the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grit his teeth, letting his arms come forwards to break the contact—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But found himself stopped before he touched the floor. Sapnap blinked and tilted his head back, looking up into worried green eyes. He sighed, relaxing at the feeling of being in those warm arms once more. Dream would always catch him. Dream had been there for him since the moment he spawned in hell — from the time that he was killed on Earth in that awful fire — and he had no plans on leaving him anytime soon. That much was clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and Sapnap stared at each other for another moment, basking in the presence of each other. The blond let his fingers come forwards to trace a tear that was sliding down Sapnap’s cheek, watching as it smudged due to the pressure, then hoisted the raven up and allowed him to sit on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sappy,” Dream breathed, the nickname causing the raven to be calmer than he already was. “Lube?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pondered this for a moment. He and Dream never needed to use lube, he could always produce slick himself, but he would do anything to make this moment last longer. If that meant being slowly and lovingly stretched (even when he didn’t need it), that’s the option he would take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have some on you?” Sapnap queried, causing an affectionate smile to grace Dream’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He joked, moving one of his hands off the raven. He flicked his wrist, allowing a small bottle of the stuff to be conjured from plain old shadows, curled tightly in his hand. “I’m always prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap giggled, pressing his face into the crook of Dream’s neck. The blond could feel the smile there, allowing himself to plant a long-lasting kiss to the top of the demon’s head. Sapnap shuddered from the feeling, hearing the familiar sound of the top of the bottle being uncapped. The celebrity could feel himself tense up at the sound, knowing what was yet to come, but the way that Dream held his waist with his free arm and the sweet words that he would whisper in his ear made it all the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap felt the first finger enter him he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sound high-pitched and desperate. Dream instantly soothed him, pressing harsh but loving circles into the arch of the raven’s back as he worked. Before Sapnap knew it, they had moved on from one finger to three, and he was a moaning mess in the hands of the other. Dream was truly able to melt him, take the fire that Sapnap knew and turn it against him. The thing that he turned to for defense was slowly being used as a weapon against him, and Sapnap knew that he was in too deep. He was in too deep for he would allow it to happen, allow Dream to take control of what he knew, and he would never fight back. He was crazy, but then again, that’s how Dream liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the head of one of Dream’s cocks press against his entrance. He pushed his hips down, trying to get it inside of him, but stopped when he felt Dream’s fingers hook into the crease in between his two cheeks. Sapnap yelped at the feeling, knowing that the slimy, cold fingers would enter that part of him soon. It was clear that Dream wanted to fuck into both of his holes, but he didn’t want Sapnap to feel too much friction, either. It was sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was completely stretched out before he knew it, three fingers pulling out of his other entrance. Dream grunted and wiped them on the side of those tanned thighs, causing the celebrity to shiver from the chill. Once the blond deemed them ready, he placed both of his hands on Sapnap’s hips, sliding them down to hold him from the undersides of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he purred. Sapnap didn’t know what Dream wanted but he wasn’t going to fight against him, wrapping his arms around his neck. His breath hitched when he felt himself being picked up, Dream turning their position around. Sapnap felt his stomach being pressed against the plush cushion of the car, allowing himself to smile as Dream made sure that he didn’t bruise his knees when setting him down all the way. The blond then grabbed both of Sapnap’s wrists, holding them against his back with one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap struggled to get out of his grip. He found that he couldn’t. Good, he wanted to be controlled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Sap?” Dream questioned, giving him the chance to back out. Sapnap took a deep breath, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. He allowed himself to relax, waiting for his breathing to calm, then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the nonverbal consent that Sapnap had given him, Dream began to push himself in, keeping his pace slow. The raven let out a wanton moan at the familiar feeling, being the same as previous sessions, yet still different in a way. He could feel his walls being stretched from both of his entrances, knowing that the man that was inside of him was Dream. He had not been with another shapeshifter that was as talented as the blond yet, so he had never been with anyone else that would be able to have more than one cock. Dream was the only person that could double penetrate him by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap tilted his head so that he could look over his shoulder, eyes glazed over. He watched Dream’s facial expression change, teeth clenched and brow furrowed. His green eyes were flashing, focused on the task in front of him, and his fingers dug tightly into the raven’s hip. He squeezed Sapnap’s wrists together even tighter, causing the other to yelp in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s gaze shot up, meeting Sapnap’s. “You good?” He asked breathlessly, obviously worried about the other. It warmed Sapnap’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” Sapnap confirmed, smiling as best as he could back at Dream. The blond observed him for a moment longer, making sure that he was telling the truth, then relaxed once more and pushed the rest of himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dream bottomed out, Sapnap let out a high-pitched shriek, knowing that he could be as loud as he wanted during this time. He knew that Dream would enjoy it too, as when they were often getting fluids for business, Sapnap had to stay somewhat quiet. They would do it in semi-public areas, and while the occasional passer-by wasn’t a huge problem, it soon became one if a demon in particular thought that he or she could get a free show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Free shows were forbidden, reserved only for those that Sap actually cared about. Dream was one of those people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sappy,” Dream hissed, watching as the raven let his head drop to rest tiredly on the cushion. His cheek nuzzled into the plush fabric, hair spilling over his bandanna and getting tangled in itself. The fading marks on his skin were still visible, and Dream found the sudden urge to make more, pressing his lips against the back of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in, not expecting Dream to want to mark him. They had done it before, but it had been a while, and again, being a famous celebrity meant Sapnap’s schedule was packed. It was hard to find more time than the already rare blocks that they had allotted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s teeth dug into Sapnap’s skin, sucking and biting at the area. He let his tongue lathe over the spot to soothe it, but didn’t pull away from that particular spot for a while. He wanted his mark to last, and he would make sure that it would be visible for at least a week or two. When Dream did eventually pull away, however, the small kiss that he left over the area was what caused Sapnap to buck his hips back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” he gasped, “need more, need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt his breath hitch at the pretty way that Sapnap was begging. It was so needy, so desperate, and something told him that the raven was always reluctant to let someone else dominate him. He had no doubt that it had happened a few times, but he also knew that Sapnap was a good actor, and quite often a lot of the way that he behaved around his clients was a fraud. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond pulled out of Sapnap until only the tips of himself were in the other, then snapped his hips forwards again. The movement was sudden, rough but loving, and Dream made sure that Sapnap had another moment to relax before repeating it. He reveled in the soft, frenzied noises that spilled from the other demon’s lips, ones that only showed how frantic he was to get a move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream continued with the same pace, slow yet rough, angling his hips so that he could find the good spots inside of the other. The pleasure that Sapnap felt was indescribable, taking all of Dream at once and in a professional way. He was soon keeping his mouth open the whole time that they were together, drool slipping out of the right corner of it and sliding down to stain the leathery cushion. Dream didn’t seem to care about the mess; he could always clean it up. Sapnap was the only thing that mattered at the moment, and it was clear from the way that he was behaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster,” Sapnap pleaded, voice hoarse. “Dream, faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream obliged him, pressing a kiss to the spot where he had left the now bruising over hickey. He rolled his hips into Sapnap at a faster rate, keeping in constant enough to leave the other in a world of pain. Sapnap felt Dream test out the different angles, knowing that the man knew where those spots inside of him were by heart, but it appeared that he was deliberately avoiding them. As much as he pretended like he was innocent, like he didn’t know what he was doing, he did. Sapnap chalked this up to be some sort of punishment for not talking about Karl, though it was so subtle that the move would have gone over anyone else’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince tortured Sapnap some more, enjoying the melody that the celebrity was singing to him. His moans were so random yet authentic that they chorused together into something beautiful— a composition that Dream wanted to record and put on repeat for the rest of his life. He would never admit that, however, as he secretly thought that he would be judged as he did. Eventually, the blond allowed himself to hit both Sapnap’s g-spot and prostate, jumping slightly at the thundering volume of the moan that he produced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt Dream get scared, blinking back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He managed to lift his head, gazing back at him again, and let the two of them make eye contact. There was silence for a long while, neither of them moving to break it. After a beat, however, it was broken by the sound of two distinct laughs, merging together into a beautifully twisted refrain. Notes were drawn on a staff, notes of love, ones that would never be forgotten. It helped each of the men to remember how much they cherished the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the mood had died down, Sapnap took the first step, pressing his hips back against the blond’s. He let out a soft moan, this one being fake, and it apparently helped the raven to achieve his goal. Dream met him back, thrusting into him roughly, and continued the pace that they had before. He hit those spots inside of Sapnap, drawing vile noises from him almost every time. After a few minutes, Sapnap felt himself being brought closer to the edge, fingers twitching nervously in Dream’s grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream seemed to notice his change in attitude, biting his bottom lip before speaking once more. “Baby, are you close?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t even register the pet name, only nodding his head. He was panting like a dog, saliva coating his chin and some of his chest, not being able to bring himself to speak. Dream didn’t need him to. He was able to gage what the other wanted nonverbally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should punish you,” he mused, watching Sapnap’s eyes go wide. “You never answered my question earlier. I wanted to know how things are with you and that human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap whimpered, causing another gruff laugh to erupt from Dream’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have pity on you, though,” he determined, “for being so good for me. It’s obvious that you need me, Meteorite. Me and nobody else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t use that nickname on Sapnap quite often, but the raven was fond of it. He assumed that it was related to him because he was once human, and Dream always said that he was destined to work with him in Hell. He came from Earth, crashed into the surface of the fiery depths, yet the blow was immediately softened by Dream’s kindness. A light blush made its way onto Sapnap’s cheeks, the other deciding not to mention the detail about only needing Dream. He would settle that dispute later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed Dream to fuck into him until they both reached an orgasm, Dream climaxing first as the raven quickly followed suit. When they were done, the both of them stayed where they were, breathing heavily. Sapnap’s face was wet and slimy, his chest and some of the cushion being sticky and stained with his cum. Dream was wrecked in a similar fashion, except it was mainly his damp hair that stuck to his forehead, his whole body sweaty from exertion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt Dream pull out of him, both men groaning at the slight bit of stimulation that came with it. Once the prince was completely outside, he allowed himself to collapse down onto the floor of the car, wrapping both of his arms around the tired celebrity as he pulled him into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven pressed his face into Dream’s chest, not caring about the fact that he was sweaty and disgusting. If anything, it made him proud in a way, proud that he was the one that had been able to get Dream to look like this. He let his lips press against the skin of the prince’s collarbone, nipping gently at the area to tease him. Dream groaned at the action and tangled his hand in Sapnap’s hair, pulling it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, and it was like falling in love all over again. Dream’s expression was as apathetic as usual, but it was clear from his piercing gaze that he was happy. Sapnap was happy too, though he was generally the one to show it off more than the prince of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Sapnap began, the corner of his lip curling up into a smirk, “we’re wasting </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious</span>
  </em>
  <span> goods, here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured down to his still messy length, covered in his own semen. Dream followed his gaze downwards, locking his eyes with the wreck of him. He returned his point of attention to Sapnap’s eyes, taking a mental note of how the ruby orbs shined with mischief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People pay for this, Dreamie,” he continued, reaching one of his hands up to tangle in the blond’s damp hair. He tugged his head so that he was slightly hunched over, it being closer to his now flaccid genitalia. “People pay for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I don’t intend on wasting market value. Why don’t you make use of what we have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stared at Sapnap for a long time, and for a moment the raven felt insecure. What if he had done something wrong? What if he had crossed a boundary? What would Dream do to him if he was mad? Luckily for him, there was nothing to worry about, his fears being quenched when he heard the words that came out of the other’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using my own morals against me, huh?” Dream laughed, moving himself so that he was on all fours. Sapnap watched as he curled a hand around the base of his length, stroking it up and down while looking at him. “You’re smarter than you look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shrugged, letting himself relax back. He used his arms for support, letting loose a soft moan when he felt that long, green tongue against himself. “I learn from the best,” he hinted, causing the hint of a smile to grace Dream’s beautiful lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled his head off of Sapnap, watching him with an unconcerned gaze. He didn’t say it back, but he let himself reach his hand up, gently tucking some of Sapnap’s hair back into his bandanna. The raven leant into the touch, closing his eyes with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You light up my world,” Dream spoke abruptly, causing Sapnap’s eyes to snap open. “My Meteorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven was left speechless as Dream continued what he was doing before, sucking gently on his cock as he cleaned him off. After Sapnap had processed his words, he realized what they meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed boyishly, tangling both his hands in that golden hair. His ruby eyes flashed as he whispered the words to himself, the words that Dream couldn’t speak, but could definitely display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this fic! This is inspired from an AU that I created with one of my friends, and it involves demons, angels, and humans. I generally don't write a lot about fantasy AUs such as these, or even get involved in them myself, but as the idea has formulated over time I have rapidly fallen in love. I had to write something like this based on the way that we portray the characters, and I hope that I did it justice.</p><p>I have been thinking of perhaps making this AU into a fully-fledged fic, although I would like to do it with the other person that is involved in this. I haven't asked him yet, so we will see what he says when he sees this. :)</p><p>Before I close off this formal note by asking you to please leave me constructive criticism and tell me your opinions on my work, I would like to invite you all to my personal Discord server for those that have read my fics. It is new, but we are looking to make a great community! Come join Astrid's Universe and say hi! The link is <a href="https://discord.gg/3WxPJSVfEQ">here</a>.</p><p>I have also created a BRAND NEW TWITTER! WOOT WOOT! If you would like to see more of me there, please check it out! Here is the link to <a href="https://twitter.com/AstridEquinox">my Twitter</a>!</p><p>Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and stay safe! COVID is still at large! I love you guys!</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Astrid &lt;3</p><p>P.S. Um Sol a Cada Dia is a Portuguese song. It sounds very slow and sexy, but the English translation of the lyrics is very romantic. This is the official song for Dreamon x Demonnap (as determined by Max and I).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>